


So Tired of Playing (Gonna Give My Heart Away)

by GizliBiraz



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Eliot loses control, Getting Together, Glory Box, I feel dirtier tagging this than writing it in the first place, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Season 5-ish, Stripping, Triad - Freeform, being sexy, bisexual!Eliot, bisexual!Parker, but it doesn't really come up for her in this one, but it's brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizliBiraz/pseuds/GizliBiraz
Summary: Sophie had been working with Parker for some time on how to be sexy, and she knew this job may be beyond Parker’s reach. She could pull off the innocent, fresh-off-the-bus, wide-eyed wannabe, but a stripper? Sophie had her doubts. “Are you sure you can do this, Parker?”“Of course I am,” Parker smiled as she popped an olive into her mouth. “You taught me how to be sexy. All I have to do is be sexy, right?”ORParker has to go undercover as a stripper and let Eliot buy her to catch a mark.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	So Tired of Playing (Gonna Give My Heart Away)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't had much time to write lately, and when I did finally get time, did I return to that cliffhanger in that other fandom? Nope. I did not. I was listening to some good music and Parker danced into my brain, and well... then this. Enjoy!

They knew it was a long shot when the client told them the owner had a thing for blondes. Hot, young, lithe blondes who really knew how to work a pole. But they took the job anyway because no one deserved to be treated the way the mark had treated Sandi. Sophie was too swarthy, and even with a blonde wig, she wouldn’t be able to pull off a nimble, barely-legal dancer. The team gracefully avoided the question of her age.

Sophie had been working with Parker for some time on how to be sexy, and she knew this job may be beyond Parker’s reach. She could pull off the innocent, fresh-off-the-bus, wide-eyed wannabe, but a stripper? Sophie had her doubts. “Are you sure you can do this, Parker?”

“Of course I am,” Parker smiled as she popped an olive into her mouth. “You taught me how to be sexy. All I have to do is be sexy, right?”

“Well, it’s a little more than that,” Sophie began.

“You’re okay with this?” Eliot growled toward Nate. When he nodded confidently, Eliot felt his ire rise even more. He turned to Hardison, “With your girlfriend up there on display for this sleazeball and God and everybody?”

“Well,” Hardison stammered a bit, looking back and forth between Parker and Eliot. “I mean, if she says she can do it… Who am I to stand in the way of a strong, independent woman?” He grinned at Parker, “I’d kinda like to see it, if I’m being honest. You gonna practice for me, mama?”

“Ha. Who needs practice?” Parker smirked. The rest of the team exchanged worried glances.

“Well, let’s at least get you some proper lingerie,” Sophie offered.

“I’m good.”

“But, Parker…”

“I promise. I got this! You guys don’t have to worry.” Parker put on her most assuring and friendly Alice White smile. A second later, she wiped it away—actually using her hand to do so—because you don’t con your team. “I’m fine. I’ve been working on being sexy with Sophie. I’m supposed to be kind of dumb and new to the area, right? If it is a little awkward, it just makes me seem a little more vulnerable to his advances.” Everyone sort of begrudgingly nodded at each other; she wasn’t wrong. “Also, I’ve been working on defense with Eliot, so if anyone tries to touch me, I’ll be safe until he can get to me. You’ll be right there in the audience, right Eliot?”

“Of course I will. I’ll be no more than 10 seconds away if there’s trouble.”

“And Hardison, you’ll also be right there, right? In case I need an anchor?”

“Yeah, I got you, mama. I’m right here. Always.”

“See,” Parker said matter-of-factly, as if everything were settled, “I’ll be fine. We’ve got this!”

“Okay, then,” Nate piped up, “when do we go?”

They all agreed that go-time would be in two days on the club’s next amateur night. Security wouldn’t be an issue. Hardison had been working his magic as soon as the client began telling her story, and he’d found the security system to be so open to his piggybacked signals that it was like child’s play. It was honestly a little disappointing how easy it was to take over their feeds, if you asked him. Regardless, he was ready, Eliot was always ready for a job, and most importantly, Parker seemed ready—more ready than anyone would have expected.

<<<< • >>>>

Eliot made sure to show up as a customer each of the two intervening days, dropping little hints with the bartender that he was new in town, had cash to burn, and he might be looking for a little “extra-legal” fun. He sat right up front, slipping 20s and 50s into the dancers’ G-strings. He drank what appeared to be a lot and even pantomimed “surreptitiously” snorting some coke. 

When he arrived on the third night, the mark approached him gregariously. “Welcome back, my friend,” the man’s thick Eastern European accent seemed straight out of a bad TV episode. Eliot was pretty sure it was fake. “I am Yuri, and I happen to notice you been coming back here every night.”

“That a problem?” Eliot let a mischievous twinkle light his eyes.

“No, no! I want to tell you this night is for, how you say, beginners. None of experienced girl like you see on nights before.”

“Oh, I ain’t particular,” Eliot chuckled. “If she’s cute an’ she can move, I’m buyin’.”

“Okay, okay, good.” Yuri seemed almost relieved that his new best customer wouldn’t be upset by the lack of professionals on the stage tonight. “Maybe we get lucky and have some good ones. Pretty little blonde signed up a minute ago.”

“Oh, I like the blondes,” Eliot winked. “Let’s see what she’s got.” He situated himself at one of the chairs lining the stage. He chose a spot where he could get up on the stage quickly if Parker needed him.   
Before Parker could take the stage, he had to wait through three other girls—only two of them blonde—and feigned enthusiasm well enough that Hardison was in his earpiece calling him nasty. The taller man had come into the establishment as a customer for this one, too, as had Sophie and Nate. Hardison sat on the other side of the stage, almost directly across from Eliot, looking for all the world like a nervous college kid who’d never been to a strip club before. Nate and Sophie took a corner booth in the back of the room, posing—loudly—as a couple trying to spice up their dying marriage by visiting a strip club and maybe looking for someone to “come play” with them away from the club.

The girl before Parker finished her routine, wide-eyed at the 20 Eliot had slipped in amongst the ones at the top of her thigh-high stocking. “Let’s give it up for Chastity Ramone!” the emcee shouted from way too close to the old microphone. A round of half-hearted applause followed Chastity off the stage. “Our next dancer this evening comes to us straight from Iowa, making her debut tonight! Put your hands together for Lexi Skye!”

The lights in the room dropped, and a light came on behind a curtain, outlining Parker’s lean silhouette. She stood with one hand on her hip, one knee bent out, and one arm up in the air above her head. Music began slowly, gradually gaining volume, dulcet string tones giving way to a light beat, with a slight scratch in the background as if it were being played on vinyl. A spotlight hit Parker as she brought her arm down and slowly made her way toward the pole at the front of the stage, stepping with one foot, then bringing the other up with a slight drag of her toe on the stage, swaying her hips in time with the music. Her short, flouncy navy blue skirt paired with a tight pink cardigan accentuated every curve and drew the eye down her strong legs to the strappy stiletto heels that punctuated her movements with the beat of the song.

She arrived at the central pole on the stage and reached out for it just as the lyrics began to float forth from the speakers. I’m so tired / of playing / playing with this bow and arrow ... She seemed to defy gravity as she swung around the pole, holding on with one hand effortlessly, her feet planted next to its base, making a loose triangle with her body. Her head lolled to the side, and her other arm hung freely. She swooped around one good time, then stood in front of the pole with her feet spread wide, leaning back against it. 

She slid her body down the pole, letting her knees fall open as the arch in her back deepened, and it was then that Eliot realized he was holding his breath. Alec was staring in abject desire at the spectacle before him, and the entire room had gone silent and still watching the gracefulness of her movements. She brought herself back up to standing and released her golden locks from the chignon holding them, allowing her head to droop loosely before swinging her hair back as the lyrics to the song begged give me a reason to be / A woman. 

She came forward from the pole, seemingly ignoring the rapt audience, taking her time as one by one, she released the buttons of the cardigan and peeled it away to reveal a lacy, deep maroon half-cup bra that seemed to be sculpted specifically for her. It spoke of money and promise and sex. Eliot licked his lips and forced himself to look away, just for a moment; after all, she was not his girl. He looked over at Hardison who was lost to the swaying of the thief’s magical movements.

When Eliot turned his attention back to Parker, she was shimmying out of the tiny skirt with an exaggerated wiggle of her hips, revealing a matching strappy thong and the tops of her fishnet thigh-highs. She was truly a vision to behold. Several men around the stage were holding bills aloft, so she danced over to them one by one, taking her time, feeling the rhythm of the song, pausing to allow each eager man (and one woman) to give her money, before pausing in front of Eliot’s outstretched 50.

She caught his eye and gave him a sly little grin, her eyes filled with a hunger he hadn’t seen in her before. The lyrics seemed to encourage her as the soulful voice crooned to move over and give us some room. She practically crawled into Eliot’s lap, pausing with one leg propped up on his thigh, her heel digging into his leg just enough to sting—even though she didn’t need to for the balance—so he could place the bill in the side strap of her thong. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, “This is fun! And they’re giving me money!” She giggled as she ground against him, and much as he might have tried to hide it, his erection betrayed him. He wanted her and she knew it. 

She turned around and ground herself down against his lap, and he did his best to keep his gentlemanly composure. She leaned back again, all that alabaster skin glowing as she arched against him, laying her head on his shoulder. “We should have sex after this,” she whispered in his ear—and his comms unit.  
“Parker!?!” four voices uttered at once in her ear. She kept to character and pretended not to hear as she stood back up on the stage and began to dance around the pole.

Eliot looked over at Hardison, who looked like the Cheshire cat with his dopey grin. Eliot was relieved that the hacker wasn’t pissed off, assuming he was chalking the comment up to Parker’s oddness. He resolved to set her straight when this was over, but for now, all this thinking was not only taking him out of character, but he was missing the incredible feats of acrobatics that Parker was using in her pole routine. 

This was the perfect outlet for her unique skillset and watching her do it in nothing but skimpy lingerie and stilettos was doing things to Eliot he’d never expected. Sure, he’d looked before. How could he not? She was gorgeous and she trusted him, which was such a turn-on. But for years, he’d trained himself to slot her into the friend role so vehemently that when his mind started to wander, he’d shut it down immediately.

Now he was being asked to watch, with open lust, and by god if he wasn’t going to use this moment before he had to clamp down again. He watched as gravity gave up on trying to conquer Parker, watched as she turned and tumbled and twisted and twirled. He gave up the pretense and let his desire loose, his breathing halted, his pupils blown, his composure lost entirely. 

She moved around the end of the stage again, collecting cash and making sure that she was in front of Hardison when the lyrics rounded again to give me a reason to love you. She crowed the lyrics to him, exaggerating her pouty mouth and grinding against his lap. Eliot was surprised to find that watching the two of them just made him more turned on. He barely had time to react when Hardison reached for Parker instinctively as she straddled him.

“Stop!” Eliot hissed under his breath, “If you touch her, they’ll kick you out!”

Hardison’s hands dropped to his sides and his face took on a pained expression as she continued to writhe against him for a moment before returning once again to the stage and the pole. As the final notes of the song wafted over the crowd, Parker swung herself up around the pole, wrapping her legs around it and hanging upside down, turning in lazy circles, her hair barely brushing across the floor, her breasts making a magnificent display as the spotlight followed her. Both Hardison and Eliot were almost salivating by now, and even Nate and Sophie had stopped their incessant banter. The music ended, and Parker gracefully righted herself by doing a back flip off of the pole. The emcee even seemed a bit entranced as he came back on stage to talk her off and introduce the next dancer.

“Eliot,” Sophie said in comms, in an almost apologetic whisper, “I know that was, uhm, special, but be on your toes. Yuri is already heading to the back, and after a performance like that, Parker may be in trouble.”

“Yeah, why don’t you get lost finding the men’s room, just in case?” Nate pitched in. Thankfully, no one mentioned what Parker had said to Eliot during her dance.

The hitter got up and wandered toward the small hallway to the dancers’ dressing area, listening for signs of distress both on his comms and in the immediate area.

“Little bird,” Yuri’s voice carried from the backstage area, “you are very good. You sure you’re beginner?”

“Of course,” Parker sounded almost offended. “But I took gymnastics as a kid.”

“Hmmm. You make good money. I could use girl like you here more permanently. You interested?” Yuri leered closer as Eliot appeared at the doorway, “I can give you lots of work depending on what you can do. You like money?” By this point, he had Parker backed against a wall, one hand over her shoulder, leaning in just a little, enough to still laugh off as innocent if he had to.

“Hey! This ain’t the bathroom!” Eliot stumbled into the room, making the perfect picture of the drunken fool. “Oh, heeeey! Yuri!” 

The man stepped away from Parker and looked to Eliot. “You like this one, yes? I see how you watch her when she danced.”

“Oh, yeah,” Eliot drawled. “I’d take that one home and do all kinds of nasty, evil things to her.” Eliot looked at Parker as he spoke, and the way she bit her lip at the prospect of his “evil things” made his dick jump right back to attention. She licked her lips and let her eyes rake down his body, resting her eyes at the bulge in his jeans. When Yuri turned back toward her, she was instantly the picture of innocence again, all wide-eyed wonder and eager confusion.

“I— I thought this was just dancing,” she managed to sound meek and curious at the same time.

“It could be more,” Yuri grinned. “Depends what you are willing for. Girls who are willing for more make much more money. You like money, yes?”

“Oh, yes, very much!”

“What are you willing for?” Yuri asked.

“I don’t know,” Parker stalled. “I mean… what if he’s, you know,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially, “some kind of perv?”

“Baby, I could rock your world and you’d beg me for more,” Eliot intoned. He meant it more than he meant to, and he was certain that Parker—and the whole team listening from afar—could hear the near-desperation in his voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He knew he’d never get the chance to say these things to her again. “Whatever it is you think you want from me, I can show you so much more.” He stepped in between Yuri and Parker, practically pinning her to the wall while still managing to not quite touch her. His breath fell hot on her face and his eyes burned like million-dollar sapphires when he continued, “I could take you up against this wall right now. I’d leave you breathless, panting, soakin’ wet, and wantin’ more.” He pressed his body against hers, and he could feel her relax against him, trusting that he could never hurt her. Her breath was coming quickly, chest rising and falling, mouth open slightly in a soundless cry for more, eyes locked into Eliot’s more securely than any safe he’d ever seen her crack. “Is that what you want?”

Comms be damned. Before she could finish the “yes,” Eliot’s lips were crushing hers, taking what he wanted from her greedily, and she was returning the favor. Sophie let out a small sound, maybe frustration, maybe confusion, but she didn’t interrupt; no one did. At just the moment when he could no longer convince himself this was only for the con, Yuri placed a hand on Eliot’s shoulder, gently urging him away. 

He stepped back, putting up his hands in a sorry, sorry kind of gesture. “I thought you said she wasn’t a professional.”

“Not yet,” Yuri looked at her again, “You want bigger job, Little Lexi?”

“What would I have to do?” Again, Parker made her voice sound small and timid. She looked back and forth between Eliot and Yuri.

“I think that’d be me, darlin’. Assumin’ we can come to terms,” Eliot turned toward Yuri and raised an eyebrow, asking silently for a price.

“This is it,” Hardison said in the comms, “if we can get him to confess while I’m recording, that’s half the battle. Combine that with all these financials, and he’s going away for a long time.”

“You give me 300 dollar for two hours, 750 dollar for whole night,” Yuri told Eliot. “If she agree, of course.”

“That’s a lot of money,” Parker said, and had Eliot not known her so well, he wouldn’t have recognized that little sparkle in her eye that betrayed the stifled giggle at the idea of $750 being a lot of money.

“Yes, we both make money,” Yuri said to Parker. “Your cut is 100 for two hours, 250 for night.”

Parker considered this. What she really considered was how this was highway robbery for the pimp to get so much more than the girl doing all the “work,” but aloud she asked what she hoped was a reasonable question, “But why do you get so much? Why don’t I just take him myself and get all of the money?”

“Parker!” Nate grumbled into the comms, “you want to work for him, remember?”

Meanwhile, Yuri was nonplussed. “Is protection and job security. I keep you safe, help you find good work, find you nice pretty boys like this one.” He clapped Eliot on the shoulder again, and Eliot’s skin crawled. “I make sure they have the money before; I make them hurt if they hurt you. Is good arrangement. Better than being alone.”

Parker nodded. “What if I don’t want to? Or what if he’s, you know,” she glanced nervously at Eliot and mimicked perfectly the expression she’d seen when others talked about her for years, “weird?”

“If he hurt you, I hurt him.”

“Ha! I’d like to see him try,” Hardison couldn’t help it. Parker had to duck her head to keep the laughter in her eyes from reaching Yuri. After a moment to compose herself, she looked back up and nodded again.

“That a yes, darlin’?” Eliot asked. He locked eyes with Parker, the desire in him that had cooled during negotiations instantly relighting. His head tried to suppress the heat but did nothing to bank those flames. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Parker’s voice was thin and breathy, barely more than a whisper. “Yes, I want that,” she held his gaze fiercely. “I want you.”

Eliot moved again to pin her against the wall, pressing his hips into hers and placing one hand on her hip and the other cradling the side of her face. He used the gentlest pressure to urge her face forward and leaned in to once again touch his lips to hers. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself melt into the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily; neither wanted to break the contact for even a second. A low rumble built up in Eliot’s chest, growling its way out of him as his fingers wound themselves into her hair.

“Holy hell, you two are steam-ee!” Hardison whispered. “Y’all ’bout to get a man all hot an’ bothered up in here.”

Yuri cleared his throat behind Eliot, waiting for his side of this transaction to be done before he left them alone. Without breaking contact with Parker, Eliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a massive wad of cash. He blindly handed it back to Yuri, knowing it was more than enough to cover the $750 and not giving a damn if he ever saw another dollar bill in his life. Yuri took the roll and couldn’t keep quiet, offering a quick “Pleasure doing business with you” as he turned to leave.

The hand that had made the exchange moved to embrace the other side of Parker’s face, winding into her hair and pulling her head back, stretching her neck muscles taut. He pressed his hips forward into hers, his trapped erection begging to be trapped somewhere a little warmer, and she was beginning to moan just a little beneath him. “Oh, God, Eliot,” Parker breathed as she fisted his hair, encouraging him to keep going. 

He began to trail a line of kisses down her neck, and was making a lazy path toward her cleavage, when he felt a very distinctive presence behind him. He pulled away with wide deer-in-the-headlights eyes and spun just as Hardison reached for him. “Oh, God! Oh, man, I’m— Parker, oh no! Oh, God, I’m so sorry!” He turned to head off down the hallway, leaving Parker breathless and dazed and Hardison confused.

“For what?” Hardison seemed truly clueless. “What are you sorry for, Eliot?” He called after the hitter only to hear a small thwick as Eliot’s comms hit the wall and then a slamming metal door as Eliot bolted into the night. “What just happened?”

“Mmmm….” Parker was still lost to the sensations of a warm and handsy Eliot embracing her.

“You okay, mama?” Hardison turned to Parker now, knowing he would be able to track Eliot’s phone later. “Why’d he run off?”

“I think he was perhaps feeling a bit guilty for making out with your girlfriend, Hardison,” Sophie explained, ever the voice of reason. “Let’s get out of here and we’ll get it all sorted. Yuri would be best not to find Parker standing here alone, though, so go on, out with the both of you!”

“Yeah, and make sure you guys turn off your comms before you try to sort all this out,” Nate chimed in. “I don’t want any part of this.” They could hear the ice tink against the glass as he took a sip of his Scotch.

Outside, as they made their way toward Lucille, both Parker and Hardison removed their comms. “What’s going on? Why did he run off?” Hardison asked. “We talked about this. He’s ours and we’re his. I don’t understand.”

Parker stopped and crossed her arms. For once, she was the one understanding something. “We talked about it. But we didn’t talk about it,” she indicated the larger area surrounding them with her hands and watched as the light bulb came on for Hardison. “He doesn’t know how we feel about him yet.”

“Oh. We have to find him, then. He probably thinks I’m pissed off, but man, that was frakkin’ hot as hell watching you two make out.” This last bit came out as they rounded the corner and found Eliot leaning against Lucille’s back doors. He looked wrecked as he tried to lean there casually. When he saw them approaching, Eliot stood and approached carefully, hands low in front of him, just as one might approach a spooked horse without bit and bridle training.

“I am so, so sorry,” he began.

“El, wait—”

“No, Hardison, let me finish,” Eliot paused and said something a bit uncharacteristic for him, “please.” He took a deep breath then looked back and forth between Hardison and Parker. “I was wrong. I was wrong to worry about Parker on this job. I shoulda been worried about me. I don’t know why you couldn’t have played the high roller, man. I would never have… I’m just so goddamned sorry. I said I wasn’t ever gonna hurt you and then I went and acted like some 7th-grade horndog, and I shoulda had better control over myself and I can’t believe I just did that, and I’m just so fuckin’ sorry.” He seemed to run out of steam at the end.

“But why?” Parker stepped closer to him, reaching out a hand. “It was really good!” She smiled at him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to make out with your best friend’s hot girlfriend.

“That ain’t the point, Parker!” he growled, “and put some damn clothes on!”

“I hate to interrupt your unnecessary apology and all, but if we don’t get in the van, that fat-ass is gonna come out here and find us and we’re gonna be busted.” Hardison opened the back doors of Lucille and made a sweeping gesture like Vanna White to indicate that they should climb in. The two obliged, and Hardison went around to the front to pull away from the area.

Eliot chose a seat in back, and Parker, seemingly oblivious still, sat down right in his lap. “Can we do that again, Eliot? Kissing you makes me feel all tingly inside. Like jumping off the tallest building in the city.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to lean in, but Eliot wasn’t having it.

He firmly planted his hands on her hips and pushed her away ever so gently. “Parker, what is…” he stopped. Nothing was wrong with her; she just didn’t know better. “You can’t say stuff like that to me, Parker. If you wanna get jumpin-off-a-building feelings, you should go make out with your boyfriend,” he nodded toward the front of the van where Hardison was pulling them into a nearby parking garage.

Parker pouted and moved over to another seat in the back, still dressed only in the skimpy lingerie she’d worn on stage. “I don’t think you understand. Alec, tell him he doesn’t understand.”

“Yeah, man, I think we need to talk about this. I don’t think you have all the information,” Hardison called back as he got to the third level of the garage and angled into a corner space with a broken light, shrouding Lucille in shadows. He put the car in park and came to sit down in the back with his partners.

Eliot hung his head, not meeting either of them in the eye. “I really am sorry, guys.” His voice and his demeanor were uncharacteristically small. “I don’t wanna break up the team, but I’ll stay gone as long as you…”

“ELIOT!” Hardison had to yell to bring the hitter’s eyes up from the floor. “No one’s askin’ you to leave, man.” He reached a hand across the space to put on Eliot’s shoulder. “I don’t think you understand. We want,” he turned to Parker, who nodded enthusiastically, “we want quite the opposite.”

“Man, what are you talkin’ about?”

“El, we, uh— that is, Parker and me, um, we…”

“We love you!” Parker finished brightly. “And you love us. You’re our Eliot.” She shrugged. In her mind, this cleared all the confusion, and everything was settled. She smiled, big and beautiful as ever, and she reached across to take Eliot’s hand.

“And we’re yours,” Hardison added, “if you’ll have us.” Eliot could hear the very distinctive tremor in his voice as he made this unexpected declaration. And though all those words made sense in Eliot’s brain, he wasn’t sure they quite worked when all put together in one place like this. He didn’t move, and he paid careful attention to his breathing to ensure he kept it measured and even, not sure what to say or do in that moment as his heart whirled with possibilities and his mind told him this could not be. He must have been silent a moment too long, because Hardison’s incessant need to fill the quiet took over, and the hacker began to stammer, “Or, you know, if you’re, uh… if you’re not, like, into guys or, you know, me, or whatever, um, you could just be with Parker. I can…”

“Shut up, man!” Eliot grumbled, “I’m thinkin’!” The larger man had the grace to remain silent as Eliot continued to ponder.

Parker was having none of it, though. “No. Uh-uh. He loves you, Alec. I see it. He looks at you, and he smiles, and he gets those little crinkly things at the corners of his eyes.” She said all of this as if it were undisputed fact, as though the rest of them just needed to notice it. “And he didn’t think anyone noticed, but when you came out of the shower the other night, he got half-hard watching you in that towel! I could tell! He was wearing sweats!”

“Parker!” both men yelled at once, and then the most incredible thing happened. Eliot blushed. A slow, rosy glow crept up from his neck and across his cheeks, and it might have been the most adorable thing anyone’s ever seen. As he felt the heat rise, he hung his head back down toward the floor, hoping his hair would help hide him.

“Are— are you blushing?” Hardison reached out and gently placed his finger under Eliot’s chin, urging the hitter’s head back up.

Eliot sighed, “yeah, alright! I mean, you were standin’ there half-naked, all covered in wet, with those arms and that chest… what do you expect?”

A prideful grin spread slowly over Hardison’s face. “I was… you were… you were checking me out?” 

“Well… yeah.” Eliot took a deep breath. “you know you’re kinda like a … a Greek sculpture, right? And wait a minute, Parker, were you even there?”

She giggled and pointed up; she must have been up in the rigging at the time. She was the only person Eliot knew who could sneak up on him like that. He’d had no idea she was there, so, in a moment of weakness while Hardison’s back was turned, he’d let himself appreciate the man’s physique. After all, what’s not to appreciate?

Eliot shook his head and re-focused on the confusion at hand. Parker was still holding his hand and Hardison still had a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and forth between the two of them. “What are y’all sayin?”

“I think we already said it,” Hardison began, “but I’ll be 100%, crystal clear. You are a part of us. You’re a part of our team and a part of our relationship, and you always will be. All that matters now is what kind of part you want to be. See, me and Parker, we talked about this. And we know it’s not conventional,” here he made air quotes, “or whatever, but we are all-in with you, if you’re all-in with us. No pressure or anything; we want you whichever way you’re okay with. If we stay like we are, that’s fine. But judging by that primo” chef’s kiss “make out session you two just had, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you might just want us—or Parker anyway—in all the traditional not-just-a-friend ways, too.”

“And you, too,” Parker added, “I already told you. He wants to have all the sex with you, too.”

“Baby, let’s not overwhelm the man,” Hardison looked sheepish, “we don’t know he’s open to that sort of thing. Some boys don’t like boys in that way.”

Parker looked confused, “but he was hard watching you almost naked…”

Eliot laughed. He started with a low chuckle, then little by little lost control of the impulse, until he was laughing big and hearty. His smile was the stuff of legend, and anyone blessed enough to be the cause of it was beyond lucky. He reined it in a bit and stood from his seat. He took the half step necessary to close the space between him and Hardison, and he leaned down toward the taller man, taking Hardison’s head in his hands and leaning in. Hardison responded in kind, lifting his face to find a happy light coming from Eliot’s incredible blue eyes. Their lips met in a crash, and the contact felt like home.

“Yeah, I’m into that,” Eliot whispered as he pulled away and put his forehead against Hardison’s.

Parker squealed, jumped up from her seat and somehow managed to run to her boys despite having only a foot or so of space between herself and them. She wrapped her arms around them and squeezed, giggling and laughing the whole time. She held them there for a few moments before asking through her smooshed up and muffled mouth, “Can we have sex now?”

Both boys laughed and the three of them exchanged some kisses, before Hardison’s practical side kicked in, “Let’s go home.”

<<<< • >>>>

When they got back to the Brewpub, Hardison parked in back so they wouldn’t have to go through the restaurant. No need to set the tongues wagging. Besides, Parker still hadn’t put any more clothes on, not that he really minded all that much. Her skin was flawless, except for an almost-healed bruise on her left thigh from a new harness she’d tried out last week. He remembers how annoyed she’d been that the strap had bound up on her, and how she’d figured out the problem was some miniscule burr of metal on the side of a piece that should have moved freely. He was amazed at how her brain worked.

When they got up to the apartment, Parker took both their hands, and began to head immediately to the big bedroom where Hardison had planted his larger-than-king-size bed. Hardison grinned at Eliot, “You ready for this, man?” and reached out for their smack-smack-fist bump. Eliot returned the gesture, but still had a slight tinge of disbelief on this face. “You okay?”

Eliot nodded and followed along. He still hadn’t fully wrapped his head around their declaration, but he knew from experience that threesomes could be a hell of a lot of fun, so if nothing else, he knew he would enjoy this night. He chose to ignore the nagging little voice whispering in the back of his brain about all the reasons this could never work, and he let himself be led to their bedroom.

Hardison shut the door behind them, which was completely unnecessary, and he turned back to his two partners. “Now, I think I need to see all that hotness I heard.” 

Eliot looked back and forth between him and Parker, but she was already on it. “I was against the wall, like this,” she said as she got into position, “and Eliot was leaning in against me, like this.” She grabbed Eliot’s arm unceremoniously and pulled him up tight against her. “And he had his hands in my hair, pulling just enough to make it feel good,” she stated as she put his hands in position in her hair, “and he was kissing me so good.” Her eyes rolled back in her head as she tilted her face up toward him.

“Yeah, this I gotta see,” Hardison said, and Eliot gave up on the pretenses. He grasped into Parker’s hair and brought his lips crashing down into hers, desperate and hungry. She gave as good as she got, licking into his mouth and no longer bothering to stifle her needful moans. 

Once again, Eliot found himself pressing into her, pushing her body against the wall with his hips, his flaring erection begging to be allowed out to play. He felt a presence at his back, a strong chest pressing against him, as Hardison leaned into the two of them and bent to place a kiss on the crook of skin where Eliot’s shoulder met his neck. He shuddered and sighed into Parker’s mouth, and Hardison wrapped his arms around Eliot’s mid-section, running his long, nimble fingers up the hitter’s chest. Moving back down, Hardison grasped the hem of Eliot’s henley and lifted the thin fabric up. Eliot broke the kiss with Parker just enough to let the shirt slide up and off, Hardison dropping it to the floor at their feet.

Eliot’s bare back brought Hardison visions of surety and safety, strength and dedication, the sinew and muscle there telling the stories of hours spent honing his craft, the scars belying how far he would go to keep them safe. Hardison began kissing Eliot’s neck and traced a line of kisses down the shorter man’s spine, only barely making contact, ghosting his lips across the small of Eliot’s back. The fluttering sensation took the hitter by surprise, and he gasped, arching into Parker, which made her moan, and utter a breathy “Please” at their momentary break of contact.

“Yes, ma’am,” Eliot replied, barely audible, as he began once again tracing her collarbones and into her cleavage with kisses. He reached behind her and as if by magic, released the clasps on the bra. 

Hardison straightened up behind Eliot, laying his now-bare chest against Eliot’s back and wrapping his arms around the hitter’s torso. He rested his head on Eliot’s shoulder as Parker discarded the bra. “God she’s got amazing tits,” Hardison declared with adoration. Eliot couldn’t agree more, nor could he wait to get his hands and his mouth on them. Before he leaned back to her, though, Eliot turned his head to the side, catching Hardison’s lips for a quick peck. Then he ducked down and licked over Parker’s waiting nipple, blowing gently on it, then encircling it and sucking. Hardison mirrored him on her other nipple, and Parker seemed to be lost in the sensations.

Moments later, without warning, both men felt their pants fall down around their ankles. Parker, using all her best thieving skills, had managed to slip Eliot’s belt, button, and zipper and Alec’s button and zipper, all without them even noticing. “Bed,” she commanded, and squeezed between them to make her way to the mattress. As she went, she shimmied out of her thong and climbed onto the big bed, each of the men following suit. They lay next to her, one on either side, exploring her body, touching, rubbing, kissing, licking, until her patience had worn thin. “Come on!” she said, exasperated.

Eliot chuckled. “Okay, sweetheart, com’ere.” He laid down flat on his back and motioned her toward his face. She looked slightly confused, but then seemed to get the picture that he wanted her to straddle him. She did so, settling her opening just above his mouth. Before he buried himself into her folds, he focused his incredibly blue gaze on Hardison. “Alec,” this got the Hacker’s full attention—Eliot never called him that, and the gravelly need dripping from Eliot’s voice made him weak in the knees. “I want you to blow me.” Hardison didn’t have to be told twice. He repositioned himself between Eliot’s legs, staring in wonder at the waiting and slightly weeping cock before him. As he licked up the underside from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around Eliot’s head, Eliot swiped his own tongue across Parker’s folds, savoring the slightly coppery, salty flavor of her. 

She moaned and squirmed, looking to get the friction just so as she rode Eliot’s face. He brought his hands around her hips, holding her tight against him, applying just enough pressure that she felt possessed, owned, taken, but only in the most wonderful of ways. He thrust his tongue up deep inside her, feeling the tight squeeze of her muscles as she writhed. He reached a thumb over to find her clit as he continued to delve into her depths.

Meanwhile, Hardison stopped flicking his tongue along Eliot’s dick, and instead plunged his entire warm mouth down onto it. He sucked hard and sudden, drawing a slight moan from Eliot’s otherwise occupied mouth. The hacker wrapped his fingers around Eliot’s balls and gave a slight squeeze before reaching deftly into the nearby nightstand. Eliot barely realized what was happening because Hardison’s mouth never left his cock. Soon, though, he felt a cold, gooey pressure at his hole as Hardison began to press a lubed finger there. 

Ever so briefly, Hardison pulled away and asked, “Are you okay with this?” while pressing ever so slightly against the edge of Eliot’s opening. Not willing to break contact with Parker, Eliot lifted one hand in a thumbs up, spreading his legs open a bit more. Hardison took Eliot’s dick back into his mouth, swift and fierce, and began to work his fingers in, one at a time, slowly opening the hitter up.

Parker’s moans turned from small appreciative noises to desperate, and Eliot moved up just enough to capture her clit in between his teeth. He bit down, gentle, but firm, and began to suck at the nub there, and Parker was flying. She threw her head back cried out as the orgasm struck her much more quickly that she’d expected, her juices flowing freely over Eliot’s face and into his hair.   
The combination of Parker going over the edge and the steady rhythm of in-and-out-in-and-out that Hardison had established had Eliot almost ready to come. By this time, Hardison was adding his third finger to the mix, and Eliot gently urged Parker off of his face so he could watch Hardison. She went happily, collapsing on the bed beside her boys and grinning from ear to ear as she watched Hardison sucking and opening Eliot.

“More,” Eliot barely managed to grind out, “you.”

“You want me here?” Hardison asked, wiggling his fingers inside Eliot. His voice was low and dark, like fine aged bourbon slipping around the edges of a heavy rocks glass.

“Yes!” The hitter almost hissed. “Do it!” He would never admit it, but the self-satisfied grin that spread across Hardison’s face was sexy as hell. “Please,” he added quietly, holding the hacker’s gaze.

And damn if that little word falling out of Eliot’s mouth didn’t do some things to Hardison, both in his heart and below the belt. Without hesitation, he withdrew his fingers and began to push his throbbing cock into Eliot, slowly at first, sinking in deeply, almost to the hilt, reveling in the tightness and the sheer aching need coloring Eliot’s face.

The hitter arched up into Hardison, his head lolling back and his eyes closing tight as a groan of pleasure escaped his lips. The two men began to move together, Hardison withdrawing and advancing at a steady pace, building that inexorable pressure. Parker stared at their motions, rapt.

As their speed increased and the sounds in the room turned from titillating to just plain vulgar, Parker noticed that Eliot had wrapped his hand around his own dick and decided she couldn’t let him take care of himself. She reached down and joined her nimble fingers in with his, stroking along with him for a moment before feeling the itch to get off again herself. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “I’m going to ride you now.” 

At this point, Eliot was beyond coherent language, so he simply pulled her toward him in answer. She straddled him, facing Hardison, and lowered herself onto Eliot. The fullness was heaven, and she let out a long moan as she sank, bracing herself against Hardison’s chest, not for balance—he was still pistoning in and out of Eliot in a glorious display, far too unstable for balance. With every thrust Hardison made, the motion translated through Eliot’s body and into her own, and it wasn’t long before that delightful pressure was back. “I’m gonna come again!” she gasped out just as Hardison went over that edge himself.

Eliot didn’t stand a chance against their combined powers, spilling and tumbling and shattering right along with them. He’d had threesomes before; hell, that one time in Kabul, there were five of them together, and they’d all managed to get each other off. But this was different. This was … otherworldly. The trust he had in them, and they in him, made this experience positively transcendent. 

Parker slowly pulled herself off of him, itself an exquisite torture, and she collapsed on his left, and Hardison fell to his right, each of them throwing an arm and a leg over him. The logy feeling of heavy, sated limbs threatened to drag him to sleep, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t clean up now. He was trying to figure out the best way to extricate himself from the tangle of arms and legs he was in the center of when Hardison mumbled and scooted off the edge of the bed, heading for the restroom.

Eliot heard the water turn on, and soon Hardison was back with three hot washcloths. He lovingly began to clean Parker, swiping the warm cloth around inside her thighs and over her folds, making sure to get every inch. He tosses that cloth back toward the bathroom, and holds up number two, raising an eyebrow at Eliot in question. “Damnit, Hardison! I’m capable of cleaning my damn self up.” There was no bite to the words, and the corners of Eliot’s eyes were all scrunchy. He was totally adorable.

“I didn’t ask if you were capable of it,” Hardison groused, “Have you ever heard of ‘love languages’? Maybe my love language is caring for others.”

“Fine!” Eliot relented. “Have at me.” He splayed his legs apart as much as he could with Parker snuggled up on one side. Hardison brought the cloth to Eliot’s skin gently, taking just as much time and care as he had with Parker, then tossing that washcloth to join the other, waiting by the restroom door.

“Y’all are gonna have to move before you fall asleep,” Hardison said. Both of his sleepy partners protested but moved. Hardison went to retrieve the washcloths and place them properly in the hamper before he came back and climbed under the duvet curled up against Eliot’s back, skin to skin from chest to toes. Parker was facing them both, pressed into Eliot’s front, and she threw her arm and leg across Eliot to be sure she was also touching Hardison. Eliot briefly thought about how trapped this should make him feel, but in truth, the only thing it really felt like was home.

**Author's Note:**

> The song: https://youtu.be/c417rIku6Iw
> 
> The bra: https://www.yandy.com/Strappy-Lace-Halter-Bra-and-Brazilian-Panty.php
> 
> The bed: https://www.simplemost.com/giant-mattress-family-cosleeping/
> 
> Comments make the world go round and kudos are like a nice comfy blanket! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
